


paying back debts

by Rose711



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: From the one hundred ways to say "I love you" prompt list. Number 62; "It can wait until tomorrow."Michael tells Alex why he's been working so hard.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	paying back debts

Michael heard the car pull up but didn’t bother taking his head out from under the hood. It wasn’t a customer, it was too late for them to be coming round the junkyard, and it wasn’t an alien-napper, they were not being nearly stealthy enough.

“Guerin.” Okay, that voice could pull him away from the car.

He straightened up and blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the flood lights. Not even bothering to look for a rag, he wiped his hands on his jeans before running them through his hair, which was a ball of frizz rather than the neat curls he started the day with. Shit, he thought, the start of the day was about 14 hours ago. He rolled his neck, it cracking several times, and squeezed his eyes shut to get a quick bout of relief. Judging by the look on Alex’s face, he looked just as good as he felt.

“What’s up?” Michael tried to ask casually, but his voice was hoarse from disuse and he ended up in a mini coughing fit. He groaned; this was just the way he liked to present himself to Alex.

“I was just on my way home and saw the flood lights from the road,” Alex explained, his hands shoved in his pockets but his stance relaxed. “You’re never working this late so I figured I’d pull in and…”

Alex’s voice trailed off but Michael knew what he was going to say. That he was going to check on him. And he had to smile at that. Being at that stage of their friendship, where they could just check in without getting defensive or thinking there’s a hidden agenda, was something Michael loved.

“I’m just, just finishing up one thing,” he stammered, trying to find his words among his exhaustion. “Just wanted to finish Mrs. Stotz’s, no, Mrs. Moreau’s car tonight.”

The look Alex was giving him he knew well. It was a mix of concern and confusion, with a tinge of amusement thrown in for good measure. He chuckled slightly but noticed Alex did not.

“Did you have anything to eat tonight?” Michael furrowed his brows. Did he really look _that_ bad? He glanced down at himself. Fuck, he kind of did. He rubbed his eyes and immediately grimaced, forgetting his hands were covered in oil and god knows what else.

“Guerin, why don’t you clock out for the night? It can wait until tomorrow…”

“No, no. It’s fine. I’m almost done. I just need to…” Michael looked over to the car trying to remember what he had been working on before the beautiful man distracted him. He noticed the wrench on the bumper and quickly smiled. “Change the radiator hose. I need to change the hose, it has a leak.”

“Michael.” He instantly turned to Alex, the smile still plastered to his lips. Alex almost never called him Michael, and this time he did not sound happy. He wished he could kiss those pouty lips, but they weren’t quite there in their friendship. “You’re exhausted and clearly can’t think straight. Just leave it til the morning, it’s only 8 or so hours away anyways.”

“I really am fine,” Michael smirked. He was starting to get a little annoyed. He really needed to finish the car tonight, so he walked back over to it and picked up the wrench.

“You’re going to hurt yourself,” Alex remarked with a warning tone.

“I have acetone in the airstream if I need it.” Michael swore he could hear Alex roll his eyes.

“Fine, but you’re going to hurt the car,” Alex tried to reason, causing Michael to laugh sardonically. “And then you’ll just have to fix it tomorrow anyways.”

“Alex, I really am almost done, just let me finish it.” Michael knew he sounded angrier than he meant to and he felt bad about that, they had been trying to be open and communicate more. But he wasn’t great at controlling his tone even when he wasn’t starving and sleep deprived.

“At least take a break.” Michael scoffed and he heard Alex sigh. “I’m not trying to tell you what to do –“

“Good, then you’ll let me do this.”

“Michael –“

“Alex, I’m fine! It’s fine. I just need to finish this.” He sounded like a druggie, he knew that. He sighed and dropped his hands to the car and his shoulders slumped. He heard Alex’s footsteps and felt him in his space. Worry was what was washing off of him, not anger.

“Michael, what’s going on?” Alex asked coolly, no animosity in his voice.

“It’s nothing!” he nearly shouted. “I need to have this car done today so I can finish two tomorrow.” Michael saw Alex nod out of the corner of his eye but he didn’t move. Michael took a deep breath and tried to gather any and all energy from the cool night air but he was so damn tired that it didn’t do anything.

“Why do you need to finish these cars by tomorrow?” Alex was so calm that Michael was instantly grounded, all fight leaving him and the fatigue taking over completely. Alex took a step closer and Michael turned to him. Alex caught his eye and wouldn’t let him go, Michael feeling exposed yet grateful for the comfort and space a simple look provided.

“After these three cars I’ll have enough to pay Sanders back,” Michael said quietly. He looked down to the desert ground, focusing on a crescent moon shaped rock.

“Pay him back for what?” Michael could hear the worry in his voice and he hated that he put it there.

“For the copper wire I stole over the years.” Michael looked back up and met Alex’s eyes, which were full of surprise. “He said I didn’t have to, and I’m not even sure he’ll take the money, but I told myself I would have it by the end of this month, and well, here we are.”

Michael shrugged and turned back to the car, picking up the wrench but he stayed unmoving. A hand grasped his and eased his fingers off of the wrench, it clanking onto the bumper than the ground. Alex interlaced their fingers and pulled Michael to him.

“How about you let it be for tonight and tomorrow I can come back around and help you out so all three will get finished by nightfall,” Alex reasoned, tugging Michael even closer so their chests were nearly touching.

Michael could only nod; he always did have trouble fighting back and forming words when he was breathing the same air as Alex. Plus the promise of sleep and seeing Alex again tomorrow was enough to convince him Alex was right. As usual.

Michael put away a few tools and made sure Alex got into his car before turning off the flood lights.

“I’m proud of you, Michael,” Alex said through the open car window. He smiled and Michael’s heart melted. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Michael didn’t take his eyes off the car until the tail lights faded into darkness. He glanced to the stars before nearly stumbling into the airstream, not giving the junkyard another look.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr! [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
